


The Call

by Arithanas



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, Post-Season/Series 12, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, they need some closure dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: Kathy Stabler got a call and she knew she had to make concessions.





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



Kathy Stabler put down the knife and stepped away from the kitchen countertop as the phone rang again. Eli clutched his crayon tighter, mumbling at the sound. Closest to the cradle, El simply sipped from his beer can. His eyes never wavered from the closed window, despite the heat of a long summer.

"Can I take the call, mom?" Eli asked with a smile. He was always eager to prove he was a big boy.

Frustrated, Kathy brushed back wet strains of her hair with a shaking hand and moved to the phone. Her only intention was to stop the noise.

"Elliot..." said the voice on the phone before she could answer properly. It was her husband's partner and she sounded hurt and angry. "You owe me an explanation!"

"Olivia, good day to you, too." Kathy snapped. She heard the edge in her voice, but she couldn't help it. For a brief moment, she hoped Elliot would react to the name, but he didn't stir.

With a beleaguered sigh, she carried the phone to the kitchen.

"I doubt you’ll get one, but feel free to share if you do."

It took Olivia a long time to reply, but her voice sounded tired when she did. "That bad, eh?"

"Worse than you can imagine," Kathy felt the familiar lump of sadness and fear in the back of her throat. "He's put his resignation in, hasn't he?"

There was silence on the line. Eli tilted his head, waiting for his mother to speak again, his coloring book forgotten on the kitchen table.

"I'll be there this afternoon," Olivia finally said, but her resolve faltered before she added: "unless you don't want me there."

That was an excellent question.

 ***

"I'm on it, Kathy, I'm on it." Eliot closed the door behind him, hauling the black garbage bag behind him. He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Jesus's sweet mercy!"

Mouthing curses between clenching teeth, Eliot turned the corner of the house. It wasn't like Kathy to pester him about house chores, but these were not usual times. It had been two months since he was the breadwinner, or the father, or even the husband everyone expected him to be.

With a grunt, he put the black bag inside the trash can and let the lid fall on top of it. He rested his hands on top of the lid for a moment, feeling the dead weight of his Glock in his hands. He craved for the warm metal between his fingers. For a moment he wondered if Cragen felt the same with a bottle. The dark wave was coming over him. He felt the way his back trembled and his fingers twitched again and his eyes got lost in the distance.

It was the faint aroma of perfume that brought him back from the brink. He had spent nights and days surrounded by that smell.

His eyes focused and he saw Olivia standing by his side.

"Liv..." he called, reaching for her with shaking hands.

 ***

Back inside, Eli leaned forward and opened the window. Kathy came up behind him because a three-year-old boy shouldn't be left alone. She put her hand on her boy's shoulder and looked through the open window. El-looking small and shaky- was by the trash can, and he was not alone. Olivia peered over her husband's shoulder.

"Olivia!" Eli called out, waving to her with glee.

Kathy waved too, almost distracted. The old wave of jealousy surged again, but these times were dire enough for her to make some concessions. Kathy wanted Elliot back and if Olivia was the key to pull him out from his personal jail, then so be it.  

"Come, Eli," Kathy pulled the kid from the window. "Let’s put some cookies out for Aunt Liv."

**Author's Note:**

> My gratitude goes to Karios who beta'd this fic.


End file.
